Noel
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name, ノエル, transliterates from "Noel," French for "Christmas." Compare to Natalia. "Noel" is a typically male first name with a few rare exceptions. The usual feminine form is "Noelle" and similar variants. The Claymore character does not have a nickname in the Germany and Italy editions. English-language scanlations take on the form of "Hurricane," "Galewind" and the like. Name of the US actress, Noel Neill. Appearance 'Physical' Wispy razor-cut hair frames a mischievous face. More slender physically than most warriors. Tomboyish appearance. 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform. A bat-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Mid-calf chausses is typical of the era. Noel wears Clare's symbol in some anime scenes. Noel's uniform Personality Brash and volatile. Yet paradoxically conforms to Organization norms. As with Sophia, Noel is fearless in face of the awakened Priscilla. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 4, Noel's former number, is often viewed as the number of immaturity. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 *Yoma power: B *Agility: A+ *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: B *Leadership: C 'Class' Noel is an offensive typeFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 warrior, her ability being Agile Speed Attack.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 'Technique' Agile Speed Attack enables High Fluid Movement.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 'Organization assessment' She has the greatest agility of all warriors. As a technique, her movement exceeds even the No. 1 Teresa. She is easily angered, but never to the point of preventing her from fulfilling the mission. With Sophia, they fight like cats and dogs. On each encounter, they argue as to who is the best. Together with Ilena and Sophia, they perceive the threat of the awakened Priscilla, but despite the utmost caution, they are killed with ease.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 History Early life unknown. 'Teresa' 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with a foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save the village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks the cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 68; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to purge Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Marked for death' Two warriors—Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4)—meet in a Yoma nest, a town devoid of all human life.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel compares Sophia's strength-based technique to a gorilla's, while Sophia compare's Noel's agility-based technique to a monkey's. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 According to the Organization, both Noel and Sophia are equal in combat results, but only one could be No. 3 due to record-keeping requirements.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 Sophia versus Noel But No. 2, Ilena, arrives and stops the fight. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted in her place. Thus, everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 81–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoma power. Sophia never sensed her fighting in the alley.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 90–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 'Target' At another village, the purge team locates Teresa at the local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 116; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Teresa repels the attacks of Ilena. Downstairs, Sophia plunges her sword through ceiling, but Teresa dodges the blade. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 125–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 One-by-one, Teresa defeat the warriors. And without releasing her Yoma Energy. Under Priscilla's leadership, the purge team proves little more than an organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 20–Scene 21, pp. 142–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Last combat' Teresa and Clare leave town.Claymore 5, Scene 22, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On a deserted plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Soon the purge team arrives. As everyone watches the fight, Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 23, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into the One-horned Monster.Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp. 71–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Noel does not recognize the new Yoma entity. But Ilena reveals to Noel the existence of something beyond a Yoma—an "awakened one."Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp. 74 The purge team attacks. Priscilla cuts off Ilena's left arm. Noel, then Sophia, are impaled by Priscilla's claws.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 85; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Priscilla further wounds Ilena and leaves her for dead. But she ignores Clare as if she were "a stone on the side of the road." Clare later comes to despises herself for being afraid at that moment. Priscilla then flies away for parts unknown.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Clare decides to use the Organization as a venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Man in Black—Rubel.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 7-year timeskip After the 7-year timeskip, the now adult Clare encounters Priscilla in Lautrec. During their combat, Clare reminisces how Noel's agility enabled her to cut off Priscilla's arm.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 162 Memory of Noel Additional details 'Notes' *The Claymore series introduces the concept of awakened beings in this scene *In future retcons, the concept of single-digit warriors leading awakened hunts is introduced *Due to the retcons, a continuity error occurs in this scene when Noel does not recognize Priscilla as an awakened being. As a single-digit, Noel would have previously lead awakened hunts before the current story arc References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Yoma nest mission Category:Teresa mission